Saint Lo (Call of Duty 3)
cinematic cutscene Narrator: June 4, 1940. Nazi forces enter Paris. Within 10 days, they control the entire city. By June 13th 1940, the Parisians have evacuated with the Nazis enforcing a curfew on its few remaining inhabitants. The former city of light waits for the Allies to arrive and lift the shadow that has fallen over Paris. However, the heroism of D-day will have been for nothing if the allies cannot hold the land beyond the beaches of Normandy. Cutscene over, skips to Nichols' view. Huxley: Ya missed!!! Mandlebaum, that's gotta be the sorriest shootin' I ever saw. McCullin: Let's see you do better Huxley. Huxley: Hey you! What's your name, Nichols right? Come get your gun, I got five bucks says you can't hit 4 in a row. Player gets the gun. Huxley: There you go, four helmets in a row. You win five bucks. Huxley throws a grenade. Huxley: Did you see that? Hey Nichols, keep watchin' me....I'm gonna bag me a few of this. Oh nice! There's smoke grenades in here too! Player grabs the grenades. Huxley: See if you can get one in that old barn there. You wanna try cooking one off? After the player throws the grenades. Huxley: You got a good arm Nichols. Come on, Nichols, let's see you use a smoke grenade. Player grabs smoke grenades then throws one Huxley: Nice one, Nichols. whispers Damn, Dixon's looking right at us. normal All right, Nichols, you're all ready for Jerry! Hey, Dix, this guy's a natural! whisper Don't talk about our grenade aquisition, okay? Cpl. Dixon and Sgt. McCullin could be shown at the other side of the jeep Dixon: Well, that sure showed him. Guys, there's Nazis wearing helmets, too. Gather up some ammo and get onto that truck. Move! After the player gets to a crate Dixon: Nichols, there's a Thompson in the supply tent, it will help you where we're going. You may have to bash the crate open with your rifle. The supply Sergeant likes to nail everything shut. Player does so and retreives the Thompson Dixon: Alright, get onto the truck, let's go! If the player doesn't, Dixon will keep ordering them until they do. Dixon, Huxley, and some other soldiers join the player Cutscene McCullin: I'm McCullin, two rules! Rule One: You're no good to me dead! Rule Two:...Ah...What difference does it make? You'll all probably end up dead anyway. Huxley: Well, that was sure inspiring! Dixon: You want inspiration Huxley, read a poem! Sarge is ten times the soldier you'll ever be. The truck drives out of the base Dixon: Okay, listen up, today our mission is to get coffee and donuts, problem is, the Germans drank all the coffee and ate all the donuts, so now, we gotta go kick their asses. Huxley: Or, we could just get back to the base, and eat those nice french rolls they got. Dixon: We'll be providing ground support for Task Force C, and guys, remeber rule number one. An awful stench irritates the soldiers Huxley: Oh man, I love that smell, (it) smell's like home! Huxley: The Germans are this far out, I thought we had this area! Dixon: It's been like this for weeks. A soldier named Bueller tries to catch up to the truck Bueller: Hey, wait up! Huxley: You got it Bueller! Dixon: Hustle up, Private! Huxley: Come on, you can make it! Bueller: Come on, guys, this isn't funny! Suddenly, explosions rock the truck and kill Bueller. Eventually, the truck falls over, knocking the player unconsious. The player wakes up to Dixon and another soldier trying to get him to safety, until the soldier gets killed. Dixon: On your feet, we gotta form up with the Sarge! The player goes towards a wall where McCullin, Dixon, Huxley, and a radio operator are waiting. Radio Operator: introducing himself Guzzo, Private First Class. Our C.O bought it back in Martinville! McCullin: Alright, you're with us, medic! Guzzo: I'll stay with Santorez! McCullin: No, you're with me, now! Guzzo: Sarge...! McCullin: End of discussion, Private! Dixon, get Huxley and backstop our armor! The rest of you, including you, are with me, over the top, move up!